


Notice

by MysteriousRaven13



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Gen, brief mention of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousRaven13/pseuds/MysteriousRaven13
Summary: She did not notice when Zorro started distancing himself from her. One shot, mention (barely) of character death.
Kudos: 6





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the New World Zorro; they are the property of Zorro Productions, Inc. I am not making any money from this nor do I intend too.
> 
>   
> This story was originally posted on FF.net in September 2013 under Mysterious Raven. I figured it was time to start transferring my stories from FF.net to here at AO3.

She did not notice when Zorro started distancing himself from her. She did not really pay attention when the late-night rendezvous became fewer and farther in-between. She failed to see the soft looks he once shared with her had become friendlier in nature and less like a lover's. She never saw the look of deep longing in his eyes as they sought another from across the plaza as he toyed with the alcalde and his lancers.

She did start to notice when Diego did not visit the tavern as much as he had done in the past, instead spending his time with the young and pretty senorita who had become the pueblo's new schoolteacher. She secretly paid attention to the brush of hands between Diego and the senorita when they thought no one was looking. She saw his blue eyes darkened with love as he glanced down at the senorita in his arms when they thought they were alone. She realized the look Diego gave to the young woman had once been directed towards her in the past.

The people, and even the alcalde, saw how much Diego changed when in the presence of the young schoolteacher. They saw the look of joy in his eyes when he introduced them to his new daughter and the love that he had for his wife who was able to see beyond the mask to the man inside. Victoria was never able to see past the mask until it was too late. And when she died of a broken heart… well, no one noticed. The End

**Author's Note:**

> The school teacher mentioned in this story is from a bigger story that I have...somewhat...started. Its more notes, outlines, and maybe 3 paragraphs than anything else. Eventually her story will be published once I can get myself back into writing.


End file.
